nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo
Note!: If your topic has been moved to one of the archives, start a NEW topic here! I will not be checking the archived talk pages. Thank you for the welcome. Shy Guys Suck 21:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You should restore edits from you deleted contributions and other peoples you know. It can help give more revisions and content by that. It can help try and see. I heard about it a few weeks ago. Shy Guys Suck 16:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) or or even . By that I mean any ol user any one and all if they aren't vandalism. Shy Guys Suck 17:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I dug through your contributions and you deleted This page. Why did you do it even if it was helpful. I told you there is stuff to be undeleted that Delete page script deleted, etc. Shy Guys Suck 16:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Collecting sprites So I'm trying to find sprites for certain games. Ville was nice enough to give me a sprite sheet: http://tsgk.captainn.net/?p=showgame&t=sy&sy=6&ga=165 However, I don't know how to separate the sprites I want from the sheet. For example, I'm looking for a "freak-out" Reaper sprite. This sprite sheet has at least 4 different version of that (that is, 2 different sprites, both flipped in the opposite direction). I'd like at least one of them, but I don't know how to separate the actual sprites from the sprite sheet. Do you? - BattleFranky202 21:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Duskullbone Hey Ben, Remember me? I am Duskullbone, but I used this account because my other account is disabled so pretendthis neer happened plz. BTW please remake me an admin so I can help. Because only 2 admins are on all of the time. User:Slipknot Darkrai OK User:Slipknot Darkrai Bentendo this is what happens when I try to undelete something. I click File history and then this is what happens. Slipknot Darkrai 19:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Merging Bentendo, can you and BattleFranky202 and Launchballer help me merge all the revisions from articles like Merge:Pokemon Ruby to Pokemon Ruby. Steps 1. Undelete all revisions. 2. Move the revisions from the Merge:Example article to the same article name without the Merge:(Name) part 3. Delete Merge:Name 4. Delete all other revisions of the non Merge:Name article 5. Restore all of those revisions 6. Revert your edits except if the last edit was your then undo revision 129421 by your name Slipknot Darkrai 20:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Why? If you were wondering why it is because the revisions can merge into the articles and will have older revisions that may contain more facts. Slipknot Darkrai 20:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Eric42 Eric42 is the creator of this wiki. Do you know where he went for more than 3 years now? I am checking because earlier you didn't Slipknot Darkrai 16:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :It means a few months ago you didn't, but do you know now. Slipknot Darkrai 17:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't you ask Eric42 to be an administrator in 2006 or middle and early 2007? He possibly would have made you one. Slipknot Darkrai 17:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Try to email him at eric42@gmail.com Slipknot Darkrai 17:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean about the spambots, etc. Slipknot Darkrai 18:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think so because if you annoy him like saying COME BACK TO WIKIA!!! COME BACK TO WIKIA!!! I think will be disturbed with his work and he will moan to wikia about it and they might block you while either any other one of the administrators might take your place and that will be bad because you are my favorite editor. Slipknot Darkrai 18:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) By all those spambots you mean Nintendopedia was disabled for a month? Slipknot Darkrai 18:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) That must be hard work. Slipknot Darkrai 18:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Video Games How do you get so many video games? Slipknot Darkrai 18:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it is cool how many you have. You must have a great life with a sysop and bureaucrat on Nintendopedia and having a whole Nintendo collection. It is fun isn't it? Slipknot Darkrai 18:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ROB Avatar Do you have an ROB Avatar because it is your favorite Nintendo character? I like ROB he is cool you know. Slipknot Darkrai 18:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Articles Please edit every article I create to help it. I do my best to gather all of the information I can. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 21:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Just wondering, do you know what has happened to the galleries? They no longer appears as same sized boxes (at least for me). It looks less structured and very confusing now... Ville10 10:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok. I can't say I care about the small images appearing small, but I wish I could center them. Right now their placement makes the gallery look messy, you don't know if that can be changed? My major gripe is that if photo orientation is used, the gallery crops the images itself, rather than letting us customize the preview and chose the parts that look best. :I'm also annoyed by the fact that the images can't appear in their original shapes without stretching the gallery. If you are to contact wikia, ask if they can make the desired photo size be the resulting size on whichever dimension that is larger. At least as an option. Ville10 18:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Ville10 20:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Just thought I'd let you know that Unregistered contributor made some serious vandalism on the Kirby's Epic Yarn page, as it is likely to go unnoticed with me expanding the page in other ways. He is better of blocked in case he would return and cause more trouble. Ville10 20:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply I don't know better about this so tell me if I am doing something in error. Slipknot Darkrai 22:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know they were meant to be deleted. The problem was you deleted stuff with a summary of content was blah blah blah. Sorry. Slipknot Darkrai 23:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete pages like Donkey Kong (character) and Skitty? Slipknot Darkrai 23:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Why? I am just trying to help this wiki by restoring revisions and this is what I do on articles about Skitty which is actually a Pokemon. If an article was called something like, Your Mom, I would have understanded why you deleted it. This is what I like doing as a sysop and if I were a VSTF, I would go to cross-wiki to do this, but it isn't going to happen. Cheers. Slipknot Darkrai 23:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Adding Content Are you going to add content on all the articles I create? It will be helpful. Please it will really help. Slipknot Darkrai 23:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I restore the merge revisions and merge it with Merge:Diddy Kong to Diddy Kong and delete the Merge:Diddy Kong page, restore all of the revisions, and revert me? I don't why it helps, but I can't figure out why. Sorry if this annoys you. Slipknot Darkrai 23:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Articles Qwilfish, Skitty, Farfetch'd, etc. look at my contributions for more every day for my help on content. Slipknot Darkrai 23:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks, also why don't many sysops restore edits like when some inactive user deleted their userpage, restoring deleted edits, etc. I don't know why inactive users sometimes delete their userpage and their talk page. Here is an example. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/Jellochuu. Look at his top contributions on 11/30/08 and tell me what you know about Jellochuu's inactiveness and why he deleted his userpage, etc. Thanks. Slipknot Darkrai 23:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Accounts DarkNIGHTs contributed and it says he has 0 Contributions and there is no suck user as User:DarkNIGHTs. Besides it is the same with Rayquaza11. Can I create these accounts to fix the problem? Slipknot Darkrai 13:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Articles The articles I will be creating are Donkey Kong Mario, or Pokemon articles. Because they are pretty much the only stuff I know about. Slipknot Darkrai 20:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC)